Love? Sex Magic!
by klaudynka061192
Summary: Miniaturka walentynkowa napisana bardzo dawno temu.


Bar na rogu ulicy. Niby dzień jak co dzień, ale ten był inny, przynajmniej dla większości populacji. Dzień świętego Walentego. Ale co z tego, skoro niektórzy nie mają z kim świętować tego dnia? Nie mają swojej drugiej połówki jabłka, czy też pomarańczy. Są samotni, z wyboru czy też nie.

Niczego sobie brunetka siedziała przy barze, popijając piwo i bawiąc się podkładką. Wsłuchiwała się w jakąś denną melodię, która właśnie szła w radiu, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na barmana, który przewijał się w tę i z powrotem. Nie było tu tłoczno jak zawsze. Jedynie dwie pary, szepczące między sobą intymnie siedziały przy oddalonych stolikach.

Samotność. To było to, co wybrała. Singielka, której dobrze się czuła bez faceta. Bo tak na dobrą sprawę, po co jej był. Nie widziała potrzeby posiadania go. Zresztą nie wierzyła w miłość. Dla niej to pojęcie nie istniało. I dzisiejsze święto zakochanych wręcz wyśmiewała.

Usłyszała dzwoneczek zawieszony przy drzwiach, a oznajmiający, że ktoś wszedł do środka, lecz nawet się tym nie przejęła. Miała gdzieś to, że ktoś siada obok na barowym krześle i zamawia duże piwo. Bawiła się dalej podstawką, nucąc wraz z płynącą w radiu piosenką.

– Co taka dziewczyna jak ty robi w taki dzień sama w barze? – Usłyszała i zaskoczona spojrzała na swojego sąsiada.

– Pije, nie widać. Świętuję sama ze sobą. Nie można? – powiedziała, po czym przyjrzała się uważnie swojemu rozmówcy. – A co taki facet jak ty robi sam w barze? Nie świętuje ze swoją dziewczyną? Nawet gdybyś był gejem, to w niczym nie przeszkadza, by świętować ze swoją drugą połówką – dodała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, biorąc łyka złocistego i gorzkiego napoju.

– A co jeśli nie mam tej drugiej połówki.

– Ja też jej nie posiadam, więc już wiesz, czemu świętuję sama – odpowiedziała mu, starając się olać tę przybłędę, która przerwała jej rozmyślania, właściwie nad niczym ważnym.

– Czemu?

– Co czemu? Czemu nikogo nie mam? Czemu nikogo nie kocham? Nie wierzę w miłość. Nie wierzę w takie uczucie – wyznała szczerze, wpatrując się w zielone oczy chłopaka.

– Nie wierzysz w miłość? – spytał, spoglądając na nią oczami szerokimi ze zdziwienia. – Jak to?

– A co to jest miłość? Wyjaśnij mi to pojęcie – powiedziała, podejmując z nim konwersację, gdyż dotarło do niej, że się go już chyba nie pozbędzie. – To niby te motyle w brzuchu u kobiet i ucisk w spodniach u facetów? Sorry, ale jakoś w to nie wierzę.

– Masz rację, to tylko zauroczenie. Ale oni i oni – powiedział i wskazał na dwie pary w barze – czyż ich nie połączyła miłość?

– Zauroczenie, zadłużenie. Ale nie miłość. Spójrz na statystyki. Niby tyle małżeństw z miłości, a i tak co czwarte w ciągu kilku lat się rozpada. To jest miłość? Miłością można nazwać seks, ale to i tak nie w pełni. To w pewnym stopniu jest błędne myślenie – odpowiedziała, wypijając naraz połowę swojego piwa.

– Wiesz, miłość jest jak narkotyk. Na początku odczuwasz euforię, poddajesz się całkowicie nowemu uczuciu. A następnego dnia chcesz więcej. I choć jeszcze nie wpadłaś w nałóg, to jednak poczułaś już jej smak i wierzysz, że będziesz mogła nad nią panować. Myślisz o ukochanej osobie przez dwie minuty, a zapominasz o niej na trzy godziny. Ale z wolna przyzwyczajasz się do niej i stajesz się całkowicie zależna. Wtedy myślisz o niej trzy godziny, a zapominasz na dwie minuty. Gdy nie ma jej w pobliżu – czujesz to samo co narkomani, kiedy nie mogą zdobyć narkotyku. Oni kradną i poniżają się, by za wszelką cenę dostać to, czego tak bardzo im brak. A Ty jesteś gotowa na wszystko, by zdobyć miłość1.

– Nie czaruj mi tutaj. To Paulo Coelho. I jeśli nawet miłość rzeczywiście jest narkotykiem, to... narkotyk jest złem tego świata. Pozbawia życia wiele osób każdego dnia. Więc czy to dobre?

– Nie rozumiesz dalej, co? – powiedział zrezygnowany, biorąc dużego łyka swojego piwa i popatrzył na swoją towarzyszkę.

– Wybacz, ale nie.

– Miłość jest bezwarunkowa. Jest szaleństwem, ale również cierpieniem. Sprawia, że człowiek jest szczęśliwy. Ma na twarzy głupkowaty uśmieszek, myślami non stop jesteś przy tej drugiej osobie. Chcesz przy niej być, troszczyć się o nią, po prostu przytulić i zamknąć w swoich ramionach – powiedział z nadzieją w głosie. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego, że nie wie, co to miłość. Przecież to jest tak silne uczucie.

– Sorry, ale chyba nigdy tego nie pojmę – powiedziała i wsadziła sobie papierosa pomiędzy wargi.

– Przepraszam, ale tu nie wolno palić. – Usłyszała barmana, który wskazywał na dużą tabliczkę z przekreślonym papierosem.

– Pieprzona ustawa antynikotynowa – syknęła i dopiła swoje piwo do końca, po czym zaczęła się zbierać do wyjścia. Spojrzała jeszcze na swojego rozmówcę, patrząc na niego tak, by poszedł za nią i tuż po chwili oboje stali przed barem.

Z papierosem w ustach szukała po wszystkich możliwych kieszeniach zapalniczki, lecz nigdzie jej znaleźć nie mogła. A mężczyzna przypatrywał jej się uważnie, obserwując każdy, nawet najmniejszy jej ruch.

– Masz może ogień? – zapytała, gdy zauważyła, że sam wyciąga papierosa, a następnie zapaliła swojego, gdy płomień zagościł w jego dłoniach. Zaciągnęła się, a dym tytoniowy wypełnij jej płuca. Oparła się o latarnię i spojrzała na chłopaka, wpatrując się uważnie w jego oczy.

– Rozumiesz już choć odrobinę, czym jest miłość? – zapytał, a jego spojrzenie wręcz paliło.

– Może trochę, choć w dalszym ciągu nie widzę w niej sensu. Nie łatwiej być samym?

– Może i masz niewiele racji. Ale dajmy na to seks. Tak jak powiedziałaś, też jest w pewnym stopniu miłością. Więc?

– Faceta może mi zastąpić wibrator – powiedziała, a on się zaśmiał. – A tak na serio, to czy każdy facet i każda dziewczyna idą do łóżka, kochając tę drugą osobę? Odpowiedź brzmi nie. Pieprzą się tylko po to, by zaspokoić swój popęd seksualny i tyle.

– Ale są też takie pary, które idą z miłości do łóżka.

– Uparty jesteś, wiesz, ale podoba mi się to – powiedziała, wyciągając papierosa i przejeżdżając kciukiem po swoich pełnych i kształtnych ustach.

– Ty też. Ale chodź. Pokażę ci, czym jest miłość – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku. Przypatrywała mu się uważnie, szybko rozważając w głowie wszelkie za i przeciw. Aż w końcu wyrzuciła swojego peta do studzienki i chwyciła jego dłoń. Splotła ich dłonie, a dziwny, palący dreszcz przebiegł po jej plecach.

Szli pustymi ulicami miasta, a ich splecione ręce, nie rozłączyły się choćby na chwilę. Od czasu do czasu wymieniali jeszcze swoje poglądy na temat miłości, jednak większość czasu pozostawali we względnej ciszy.

Doszli do mieszkania chłopaka i ten przepuścił ją przodem w drzwiach. Nie wiedziała za bardzo, czego się spodziewać. Obróciła się do niego przodem i zatonęła w wyrazie jego spojrzenia. Nachylił się nieznacznie nad nią i delikatnie dotknął jej ust swoimi. Ostrożnie, by jej nie przestraszyć. Musnął je ponownie, chwytając ją w talii i przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Ich usta połączyły się w zsynchronizowanym pocałunku. Nigdy jeszcze takiego nie doświadczyła. Tylu emocji podczas zwykłej pieszczoty. Nieświadomie wplotła dłoń w jego zmierzwione włosy, a drugą położyła na jego policzku. Oboje zatracili się w tym pocałunku.

Powoli zaczęli nawzajem się rozbierać, idąc w kierunku jego sypialni. Alkohol we krwi robił swoje, dzięki czemu stali się bardziej śmiali. Całował jej usta, policzki, powieki, nos. Składał pocałunki na jej szyi i obojczykach. To miało być dla niej, ale również i dla niego. Oboje chcieli poznać, czym jest ta niewiadoma zwana miłością.

Leżała naga w jego łóżku, a on wielbił każdy kawałek jej ciała. Składał pocałunki na każdym jego milimetrze, nie omijając ani centymetra. Pieścił ją, całował. Po prostu wielbił. I wtedy zrozumiała, czym jest miłość. Jest magią. Czymś, czego nie da się zbadać ani opisać. Dotarło to do niej dopiero wtedy, gdy ten nieznajomy wynosił ją na piedestał. Nie czuła się kochana, bo w dalszym ciągu trudno było jej poznać to uczucie, ale czuła się wielbiona, ważna i przede wszystkim piękna.

Gdy szczytowała w jego ramionach, nie liczyło się nic innego poza tą drugą osobą. Pojęła to, o co mu chodziło. To, co przez cały czas starał jej się przekazać. Zamknął ją w swoich ramionach i nie przestał pieścić. Pierwszy raz doświadczała czegoś takiego i było jej niesamowicie dobrze.

Nie liczyło się w tej chwili to, czy go zna, czy nawet wie, jak ma na imię. Dla niej najważniejsze było to, co czuła w tym momencie. Wreszcie zrozumiała, czym jest ta niesamowita magia. To uczucie, którego dotąd nie pojmowała i nigdy nie doświadczyła.

Był nad nią, opierając się na rękach tuż obok jej głowy, by nie przygnieść jej swoim ciężarem. Dotknęła dłonią jego policzka, delikatnie go głaszcząc i patrząc na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem. Przyglądała mu się, chcąc zapamiętać każdy centymetr jego twarzy. Zmarszczki na czole, gdy marszczył swoje brwi. Długie rzęsy. Niesamowite oczy. Zadarty nos. Delikatne piegi. Wąskie usta. Ostrą linię szczęki. Aż w końcu znowu ją pocałował. Tym razem bardziej zachłannie i mimo wszystko delikatnie i czule. Przylgnął do jej ciała na tyle, by jej nie przygnieść i na nowo rozpoczął tę magiczną chwilę.

– Kocham cię, Edwardzie – powiedziała, leżąc w jego ramionach, a on się zaśmiał.

– Przecież nie wiesz, co to miłość i w nią nie wierzysz – wytknął jej rozbawiony, a jego dźwięczny śmiech, który tak uwielbiała, zabrzmiał w pokoju.

– Czepiasz się. I masz rację, nie wiem, co to miłość, ale wiem, co to magia. To ta chwila, w której najważniejszą osoba jest ta druga, na której ci zależy. Myślisz o niej non stop, nieprzerwanie, każdego dnia. Marzysz o niej, chcesz się do niej przytulić, pocałować. Po prostu ją poczuć – mówiła zafascynowana, patrząc mu w oczy.

– A jak ci to wtedy mówiłem, to mi nie wierzyłaś – stwierdził, przypominając sobie tamten szalony wieczór i noc.

– Oj, no bo wtedy byłam głupia – powiedziała ze śmiechem

– Nie byłaś głupia. Miałaś tylko inne zdanie na ten temat.

– Ale dzięki tobie je zmieniłam – powiedziała i złożyła całusa na jego ustach.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem ci udowodnić, czym ona naprawdę jest. Pokazać ci. Wiesz, wtedy nie wydawało mi się, że to będzie aż tak ważne, ale teraz, patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, to... dzięki temu cię poznałem, Bello – wyznał i przytulił ją mocniej do siebie.

– Wiesz, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to mimo że nasze każde Walentynki wyglądają tak samo, to tamte pierwsze były najlepsze. Wiem, że to trochę głupie. Nieodpowiedzialne było to, co wtedy zrobiliśmy. Poszliśmy do łóżka, nawet nie wiedząc, jak mamy na imię. Ale wtedy po raz pierwszy zrozumiałam, co to znaczy być wielbioną. To ty to zrobiłeś. I bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Chciałeś mi udowodnić, czym jest miłość i udało ci się – powiedziała i pocałowała go. Tak jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz się pocałowali. Delikatnie, czule, wręcz niewinnie. Na nowo chciała poczuć to, co czuła tamtego dnia.

Na nowo zatracić się w tej magicznej chwili, w której była przez swojego ukochanego wynoszona na piedestał, pieszczona i po prostu wielbiona. Bo miłość to również seks, ale przede wszystkim magia.

1Paulo Coelho – _Na brzegu rzeki Piedry usiadłam i płakałam..._


End file.
